The Party
by Jume
Summary: Hermione's hosting a party, and Dad makes her invite Draco and Millicent;)
1. Default Chapter

It was a lovely day in June when Hermione decided to throw her party. She had plans to invite the Gryffindors in her year: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Parvarti, Dean, Neville, and Lavender, plus two of Ron's brothers(Gred and Forge of course!) as well as Parvarti's twin, Padma. She was thinking of a creative way to decorate the invitations-without magic of course- when her father walked in. 

He eyed the pieces of parchment and was wearing that look dentists get just before they inform a patient of their latest cavity. 

"Erm, Hermione, dear, wouldn't you like to invite a few more people, er, from the other..." 

"Houses, Daddy..." 

"Er, yes, yes, houses. Are all these people from..." 

"Gryffindor? No, Padma is a Ravenclaw... Oh, I see your point. I'll invite a few more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." 

Her father thought a moment. "Aren't there four, er, _houses_?" 

"I'd rather not have Slytherins attend. It's, ah, well, we and they have a mutual hate. It goes back for over a millennium. 

"Are you sure Cupcake? Aren't any of them decent?" 

"Well..." 

"I thought as much. Invite a few. How about those two you've mentioned: Draco Malloy and Millicent Bulstride?" 

"That's Draco Mal_foy_ and Millicent Bul_strode_. They are two of the worst! I'm sure they'd ruin it for everyone, even themselves!" 

Her father had been distracted by Crookshanks. The ginger cat had just pounced onto the dresser and was eyeing Zach Granger quite evilly. 

"Daddy? Did you just hear me?... Crookshanks! How did you get in?!" She picked the tensing cat up and headed downstairs to put him outside. Mr. Granger promptly picked up a piece of extra parchment and started scribbling on it with a deserted pencil he'd found behind the closet door. 

By the time that Hermione had returned, her father had left, and laying on the desk were two pieces of parchment that clearly read:

> _"Draco Malfoy"_ and _"Millicent Bulstrode"_

> > > > > > > > ***

She sat at her desk making colorful swirls and spirals on the first ten invitations. As to not make Justin, Hannah, Cho, and Terry feel left out, she wrote theirs with pretty flourishes. Draco and Millicent's were plain. She picked up all sixteen parchments and a sun hat. Putting on the hat, she set off for a short jaunt down the road to a little known Owl Post office with Crookshanks twirling about her feet.


	2. Default II

--A/N- Why do I always forget the disclaimers? Well here 'tis. It's must be obvious that I'm not J.K. Rowling, or I wouldn't have needed to waste a stamp for that fanletter that her publishers ended up answering:( Occasionally glacing up... er, sorry, I'm listening to Pigs on the Wing(by Pink Floyd)well, J.K., I'm just borrowing them for a moment, so don't sic the Wb on me because I'll just go hide in Hicksville:)No snide comments about the length of my chapters. *has hyperness left over from overflow of artistic talent yesterday* 

Over the next week, Hermione was flooded with owls. Surprisingly, everyone could and would attend the party(which was scheduled for the next Monday when her parents would be attending a dentists' conference), and most had responded cordially to the _Respondez Sil'vous'plaits_. Two had been stiff and cold; she'd expected them to not attend. 

> > _Harry's_

Dear Hermione, 

Thanks for inviting me. I'll be there early(about 5-ish) because that's the only time Sirius can take me(he said something about the beauty of rush hour). 

> > Sincerely yours,
>> 
>> _Harry_
>> 
>> .
>> 
>> _Ron, Fred, and George's_

Dearest Hermione,

Many thanks for inviting us; we'll be there at 7:30.

> > _Ever yours,_
>> 
>> Ron 

P.S.- Forgive Ron, he's smitten with you. If you don't mind, we plan to bring "entertainment".

> > _Fred & George_

.

And so on. Most of the letters were along the first strand, but Draco's had included a slight reprimand of the rules that Hermione'd included in his letter(#1- NO NAME CALLING). She finished reading them, and sat down with an excellant book, namely, 100,000 Ways to Host a Good Party(ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred-ninety-ninth edition). 

The next day, she sat at her desk making a list of stuff to buy. Tapping her wand for inspiration, she filled out the list. Leaving a note for her mother, she got out her bicycle to ride to the nearest town(she didn't want to walk back carrying a half dozen heavy paper sacks). Telling Crookshanks to guard the house, she set off. 

She came back, quite flustered from the long, hot ride. Her mother was home, and Hermione greeted her at the door. Mrs. Granger helped her carry in the supplies and put them away. Hermione took the CDs she'd gotten and popped a couple into her stereo. The first one was "Animals" by Pink Floyd. It started playing Pigs on the Wing part 1.

> _"If you didn't care what happened to me,_
> 
> And I didn't care for you,
> 
> We would zig-zag our way, through the boredom and pain,
> 
> Occasionally, glancing up through the rain,
> 
> Wondering, which of the buggers to blame,
> 
> And watching, for pigs on the wing."

All too soon the short, yet beautiful song ended, and Dogs started to play. Hermione sat back against her bed, just listening to the music and soon fell asleep. 

Seventeen minutes later, in another part of the country, Draco was reading a letter from Millicent (_**"Big man, pig man, HA HA! charade you are..."**_) and was feeling quite relieved she was also going. Together, those Mudbloods and idiots from the rest of the school couldn't defeat him-_Or her..._ Draco agreed with himself. He'd show them what it meant to be in Slytherin...


	3. Default III

And once more! The beloved, yet ever forgotten disclaimer! Don't worry if this chapter is weird, I'm making up as I go along, L.N.I> deserts me in the daytime and ABBA's being no help: Maybe Kansas or the Guitar Man(the beauty of eight tracks) J.K. owns them, yada yada yada, and I'll add stuff at the bottom maybe. 

The next day, Hermione said good-bye to her parents, and started to clean up the house; Crookshanks sat on a mantle, dusting it absent-mindedly with his poufy bottlebrush tail. Dustmop, feather-duster, polishing rag: her parents had way too much wood in the house. The smell crept up on her, and she decided to take a break. Replacing Pink Floyd with Eurythmics, she lay down and bounced with the deep bass rhythm of "Sweet Dreams(Are Made of This)". 

Feeling relaxed, she decided to put it in her portable player and started to clean the kitchen's linoleum to "Here Comes the Rain Again". When the floor was more then brand spanking new looking, she set off for the oft unused vaccum cleaner for the small rugs that were spread far and few throughout the house. Crookshanks sat on a window seal in one of the upstairs gable rooms and swished his tail across the glass while Hermione vaccumed. 

"Oh, Crookshanks, don't do that... The windows!" Feeling the rugs were fine just having micro atomic particles on them, she ran back downstairs to get the window cleaner and a roll of paper towels. Coming back upstairs, Crookshanks sped past her to get to the door, knocking she and her paper towels over backwards. Someone, or something was at the door. She peeked out of a dusty window and saw 'twas a delivery boy about her age, obviously doing so to earn video game money. 

"I've got a package for a Miss 'Erminy Granger. 'Av'n a party Miss?" 

"Other than, you have business asking, yes, I'm 'Ermi, er, Hermione Granger." She signed for the large box seeing it had no return address. "Thanks." 

"No problem Miss," he held out his hand for a tip. Thinking about the box, Hermione placed a bit of paper towel in his hand and closed the door. She drug it into the living room and fetched a pair of sissors. When the pitiful remnants of the box lay in forgetful bliss, she was puzzling over the roundish styrofoam inside. Breaking some off and tossing it into the trash bin, she slowly uncovered a round globe, not unlike a disco light. Wondering what it was, she started to throw the box away and saw a piece of parchment. Picking it up, Hermione realized it was a note from Harry. 

Hermione, 

Here's a toy for the party, ordered it from some place in Diagon Alley, Sirius took me yesterday. I've sent it priority, so it should be there by the time you read this note(Hermione had to laugh). There are instructions. 

> > > > > Harry

Crookshanks wandered back through the cat door that was usually shut tightly and rubbed on her leg. 

"Are you hungry, poor dear. Oh my! It's two. I propose we have lunch and work out this contraption later." The cat seemed to agree because he strutted into the kitchen and waited by the refridgator. 

I told you so;P Eurythmics own Sweet Dreams and Here Comes the Rain Again, there're quite good songs. If this last chapter made sense, congratulations:D


End file.
